Horizont
by Kleine Rose
Summary: Der junge Firmenleiter hat sich ein neues Spielzeug gesucht, doch ahnt er nicht, welche Folgen das haben wird...


Horizont 

Autor: Kleine Rose

Lied: Horitzont  
Artist: In Extremo

Teil: 1/1  
Genre: Songfic, Death, Drama  
Pairing: noch geheim XD

Kommentar: Ja sry, dass ich noch nicht den zweiten Teil zu "Küss mich" rausbringe, aber dafür muss ich erst mal ein passendes Lied finden und das ist gar nicht so leicht . Ich hoffe euch gefällt mein neustes Werk trotzdem und ihr hinterlasst mir viele Kommis

Zeichenerklärung: **1000 mal hab ich mich betrogen -> **Songtext  
_Brief: -> _Brief  
**_1 _**-> Kommentare vom Autor (unten nachzulesen)

* * *

Wieder einmal packe ich meine Sachen zusammen, während du mich mit deinen traurigen Augen anschaust. "Wohin gehst du?"...du fragst es immer... "Ich muss geschäftlich weg!"...meine Standartantwort... "Kann ich mit?" ...deine übliche Reaktion... "Nein!"... "Du würdest dich eh nur langweilen und ich würde kaum für dich da sein können..." ...das immer gleiche Ende... Während ich in meine Limousine steige, stehst du am Fenster und schaust mir traurig nach. 

**1000 mal hab ich mich betrogen**

Wiedereinmal überkommen mich Zweifel. Ich kann keine Gefühle empfinden...kann nicht Lieb...ich DARF es nicht... Gefühle machen nur schwach und ich darf nicht schwach sein... Es gibt genug Menschen, die nur darauf warten, dass ich Gefühle zeige...sie würden es Schamlos ausnutzen und mir alles nehmen...alles zerstören... Und trotzdem...wie du da stehst...mir traurig nachschaust...dein Anblick schmerzt...aber WARUM? WARUM SCHMERZT ES MICH SO SEHR? WARUM ZERREIST ES MIR FAST DAS HERZ? Ich verstehe es nicht...so wie ich es nie verstand...tu es nur als Einbildung ab und kümmere mich nicht weiter drum...warum auch? Ich bin gefühllos...

**1000 mal hab ich dich getränkt 1000 mal zu viel gelogen**

Weit fahre ich nicht...nur ins nächste Hotel... Ja...ich habe dich angelogen... Ich habe einen geliebten, bist du doch für mich nur ein Spiel... Selten bin ich wirklich auf einer Geschäftsreise und selbst da, nehme ich lieber ihn mit, als dich.  
Wir sind so sehr in Extasse, dass wir nicht mehr merken, wie sich langsam die Zimmertür einen Spaltbreit öffnet... Ich sehe nicht die Tränen, die deine zarten Wangen runterlaufen...höre nicht dein leises "Warum?"...merke nicht, wie du wieder gehst...

Als ich nach Hause komm, bin ich total geschafft und erledigt...kam ich doch kaum zum Schlafen... Ich lege mich in unser gemeinsamen Bett und bin schon fast weggenickt, als mir ein Brief auf deinem Kopfkissen auffällt. Ich bringe meine letzten Kraftreserven auf und greife nach dem Brief. Während ich ihn lese, werden meine Augen immer größer und eine einsame Träne löst sich aus meinem Auge...

_Brief:  
Und nun stehe ich hier,  
Schaue aus dem Fenster und sehe nur dich.  
Warum? Warum hast du mir das angetan?  
Du hast mich betrogen...die ganze Zeit.  
War alles eine Lüge?  
War ich nur ein Spiel?  
Warum hast du das getan?  
Du warst mein Leib...meine Seele...mein Herz.  
Ich LIEBE dich...ich HASSE dich.  
Bin von meinen Gefühlen hin und her gerissen.  
Ich hab's gespürt.  
Du hast mich nur belogen.  
Die Hoffnung, dass es nicht wahr ist.  
Zerstört als ich euch sah.  
War es dir das Wert?  
Unsere ganze Beziehung...eine Lüge?  
Du hast mein Herz gebrochen,  
Es mit Füßen getreten und bespuckt.  
Ich hab dich geliebt.  
Doch Liebe scheint für dich ein Fremdwort zu sein.  
Ich gehe...komm nie wieder zurück.  
War es doch eh alles nur gelogen..._ **_1_**

**1000 mal alles verdrängt,  
alles, alles, alles verdrängt**

Erneut spüre ich diesen Schmerz in mir und Tausende von Fragen stürzen auf mich ein...Fragen auf die ich wohl nie eine Antwort finden werde.  
Du hast es gewusst...? Die ganze Zeit...? Warum hast du nie was gesagt? Warum warst du dann noch hier? Liebtest du mich so sehr? Für mich warst du immer nur ein räudiger Straßenköter, doch irgendwann reichte es mir nicht mehr aus, dich zu beleidigen...ich wollte deinen Körper in besitz nehmen...dich mein Eigen nennen können...dir meinen Willen aufzwingen...solltest wie ein Hund auf allen vieren vor mir kriechen und mich als deinen Herren ansehen... Für mich warst du die ganze Zeit nur ein Spielzeug, hab dich belogen und betrogen. Doch dieser Schmerz in mir...er nimmt immer mehr zu...doch ich verdränge ihn...bestimmt bilde ich es mir wiedereinmal nur ein...

**Doch in dieser einen Stunde  
In der Ich dich verloren hab  
Weiss ich was ich dir angetan**

Ich kann es nicht...ich kann es nicht zurückhalten...immer mehr stürzen Gefühle auf mich ein...untergraben mich unter sich... Diesmal habe ich keine Chance sie als Einbildung abzustempeln...sie sind da...sie sind echt... Der Schmerz wird immer größer und erst jetzt wird mir klar, was der Brief _**2**_ zu bedeuten hat...du bist weg...kommst nie wieder...ich hab dich verloren...für immer.  
Tränen lösen sich aus meinen Augen...gegen meinen Willen...stürzen wie Fluten über mein Gesicht... Tränen? Ich weine...um...dich? Warum? Warum tue ich das? Du hast mir doch nichts bedeutet...oder...etwa...doch! Ich habe dich so oft betrogen...so oft verletzt...erst jetzt wird mir der Ausmaß meines kleinen Spiels wahr... Es tut mir leid... Es tut mir so unendlich leid! Verzeih mir...BITTE!

**Breche über mich den Stab**

Mein Herz...es schmerzt so sehr, dass ich befürchte, dass die Dunkelheit die Oberhand bekommt... Er wird immer stärker...der Schmerz...ich halte ihn kaum noch aus...Aber...WARUM? WARUM TUT ES NUR SO WEH? Wieder diese Fragen... Warum...? Fühle...ich...etwa...doch...etwas...für...dich? NEIN! NIEMALS! DAS KANN NICHT SEIN! Oda...doch! Ja...ich...kann es spüren... Aber...ist es...Liebe! Mein Herz...es pocht so sehr, dass ich befürchte es hört die ganze Welt... Meine Gedanken drehen sich nur um dich...ich verzehre mich nach dir...deiner Nähe...deinem Duft...deiner Wärme... Ist...ist das...ist das...Liebe! Ja...ich glaube so nennt man es... Ich habe mich verliebt...in dich...

**Wollte noch mehr hinterlassen**

Ich wünschte...ich wünschte ich könnte wieder alles gut machen...die Zeit zurück drehen und dir von Anfang an meine Liebe zeigen... Ich möchte dich in den Arm nehmen, dir Wärme geben...weinen, wenn du weinst...lachen, wenn du lachst...aber vor allem möchte ich, dass du glück bist...und wenn möglich...mit mir... Hätte ich einen Wunsch frei...ich würde sofort alles rückgängig machen...hätte mich niemals auf diese Affäre eingelassen...hätte dich niemals betrogen...

**Weiss nicht wohin, mit meiner Wut**

Ich spüre den Schmerz nicht mehr...dafür unsagbare Wut...Wut auf mich...wie dumm war ich doch! Ich habe mit deinen Gefühlen gespielt...bin immer weiter in unserer Verderben gerannt... Es ist meine Schuld, dass es dir jetzt bestimmt schlecht geht... Ich fühle mich so mies... Ich lasse meiner Wut freien Lauf...meine Faust rast auf den Spiegel zu...ich spüre das feine Glas unter Wucht zerbrechen...spüre die Splitter, wie sie sich tief in mein Fleisch bohren..._** 3**_ Das Blut läuft über meine noch immer geballte Faust...es ist mir egal...spüre nicht mal den Schmerz...dein Herz blutet bestimmt viel mehr...wegen...mir...

**Hast dich gegen mich gerichtet**

Komm zurück...bitte...ich brauch dich doch... Ich fange an zu verzweifeln...wie soll das nur weiter gehen...ohne...dich...? Hättest du uns doch bloß nicht erwischt...was hast du bloß dort gemacht? Normalerweise spielst du dann doch immer mit Mokuba, um dich abzulenken... Mokuba...was wird nun aus ihm? Du warst für ihn wie ein Bruder...und wenn du jetzt nicht mehr da bist...für ihn wird eine Welt zusammen brechen...und es ist MEINE Schuld... Verzeih mir doch...ich flehe dich an! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach verlassen... Wieder breche ich in Tränen aus...

**Doch selbst dazu fehlt mir der Mut**

Ich falle auf die Knie und verbärge mein Gesicht durch meine Hände... Aber...was mache ich eigentlich noch hier? Warum bin nicht schon längst auf dem Weg zu deinem Zuhause? Dein Zuhause...wie sollst du dahin? Es war doch...bei mir...du hast es mir selbst einmal gesagt...ich war dein Zuhause... Bestimmt bist du zu deinen Freunden gerannt, aber was ist wenn nicht? Ich werde es niemals erfahren, wenn ich dich dort nicht suchen geh und selbst wenn du da nicht bist...vielleicht können sie mir ja trotzdem helfen.  
Also...warum sitze ich noch hier? Warum bin ich nicht schon längst losgerannt? Warum...? Wieder dieses Wort...ein Wort, worauf ich wohl niemals Antworten finden werde...doch...diesmal...habe ich eine...mir fehlt der Mut...ich habe Angst...

**Dort wo der Horizont  
Sich mit dem Meer verbindet  
Dort wollt ich auf dich warten  
Auf das du mich dort findest**

**Dort wo der Horizont  
Sich mit dem Meer verbindet  
Dort wollt ich auf dich warten  
Auf das du mich dort findest**

Du kommst nie wieder zurück...zu tief sitzt der Schmerz, den ich dir zufügte... Ich...kann es spüren... Aber...was ist, wenn ich jetzt sterbe...? Würden wir uns im Jenseits wiedersehen? Könntest du mir dort verzeihen? Würde dort für uns ein neues Leben anbrechen? Ein neues Leben... Was ist, wenn wir wiedergeboren werden? Würde ich dann die gleichen Fehler wieder machen? Würde ich dich noch einmal so sehr verletzten? Oder...würden wir zusammen glücklich werden...? Aber...was ist, wenn wir uns dann gar nicht wiedersehen? Wenn sich unsere Wege nicht kreuzen? Schon wieder so viele Fragen und nirgends ist eine Antwort in sicht...

**1000 mal zu viel versprochen**

Ich gab dir versprechen...viele...ich kann sie nicht mal mehr zählen...nicht ein einziges konnte ich wahr machen... Es tut mir leid... Dabei halte ich doch sonst immer meine Versprechen, aber du...du warst doch für mich nur ein Spielzeug...ohne Gefühle...aber selbst das ist keine Entschuldigung... Egal wie oft ich es noch sage, du wirst es nie hören und nie wirst du mir verzeihen...doch trotzdem sage ich es wieder...Es tut mir leid!

**1000 mal das selbe Leid**

Nie habe ich dich geschlagen...nie habe ich dich verprügelt...nie habe ich dir meinen Willen aufgezwungen...und doch...ich habe dich verletzt...immer und immer wieder...hab dein Herz in Stück zerfetzt...deiner geschundenen Seele nur noch mehr Wunden hinzugefügt...ich habe einem gefallen Engel die Flügel genommen...dabei hätte ich sie heilen müssen...waren sie doch schon gebrochen...

**1000 mal das Herz gebrochen**

Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich dich Liebe? Oft...sehr oft! Und du...? Du hast es geglaubt...hast mir getraut... LÜGE! Unsere einzige Beziehung war eine Lüge! ICH war eine Lüge! Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit nur angelogen, dir dein Herz unzählige Male gebrochen... Ob du es gewusst hast? War deine Liebe so stark, dass du trotzdem bei mir bliebest? Oder...war das ganze auch nur ein Spiel für dich...?

**1000 mal zu spät bereut Zu spät, zu spät bereut**

Erst jetzt zeig ich reue...jetzt, wo mir klar geworden ist, dass es mehr als nur ein Spiel für mich war... Aber nun...nun ist es zu spät...hab alles zerstört... Bitte...komm zurück! ES TUT MIR LEEEEEEEIIIIIIID! Ich schreie meinen schmerz einfach hinaus... Immer noch fließen Tränen über mein Gesicht...es ist das erste mal seit langem, das ich überhaupt weine...

**Doch in dieser einen Stunde  
Wenn der Wind sich plötzlich dreht  
Habe ich den Sturm geerntet  
Den ich selbst eins ausgesäht**

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass du eines Tages einfach abhaust... Aber es ist so gekommen... Bereits als ich anfing, dir zu zeigen wie ich wirklich bin...entstand ein kleines Windchen und mit jeder Lüge...mit jedem fremdgehen...mit jeder neuen Wunde...habe ich ihn stärker gemacht und er wurde immer größter...und nun ist er so groß, dass ich ihn nicht mehr aufhalten kann...wie ein Tornado stürzt er über uns herein und lässt nichts weiter zurück, als Verwüstung und schmerz...und wiedereinmal bin ich dran schuld...

**Wollte noch mehr hinterlassen  
Wollte mehr noch für dich sein  
Als ein Wirbelloser Körper  
Abgekratzt vom Pflasterstein**

Ich bin rausgerannt...konnte nicht mehr an diesem Ort bleiben, der dir soviel leid brach... Irgendwann blieb ich stehen und schaute mich um, wo mich meine Füße hingetragen hatten... Ich stand auf einer Brücke...aber es war nicht irgendeine Brücke...es war deine Lieblingsbrücke, von hieraus hast du dir immer so gerne den Sonnenuntergang angeschaut. Doch diesmal ist es anders...die Sonne geht bereits auf und anstatt das wir hier beide Glücklich zusammen stehen, stehe ich hier alleine und habe dich verletzt.  
Unter der Brücke führt eine kleine Straße auf Pflasterstein lang...kein Auto fährt... Ich steige auf das alte Geländer der Brücke...und springe hinunter... Erst im Fallen merke ich, wie schön das Geländer doch verziert ist und trotz seines Alters, ist es noch makelfrei...komisch...es ist mir früher noch nie aufgefallen... Ich bin schon fast auf dem Boden angekommen, als ich sehe das ein LKW ankommt...war wohl Schicksal...

**Dort wo der Horizont  
Sich mit dem Meer verbindet  
Dort wollt ich auf dich warten  
Auf das du mich dort findest**

**Dort wo der Horizont  
Sich mit dem Meer verbindet  
Dort wollt ich auf dich warten  
Auf das du mich dort findest**

Vielleicht...nein nicht vielleicht...ich hoffe es...ich hoffe, dass wir...das ich eine zweite Chance bekomme, egal ob in einem neuen Leben oder im jenseits, Hauptsache du verzeihst mir...ich will doch nur, dass du glücklich wirst...

------

Immer noch kann ich nicht glauben, was in der Zeitung steht...aber nicht nur in der Zeitung steht es, ständig läuft es in den Nachrichten, ständig kommt es im Radio und egal wo man sucht, es steht in jeder Zeitung...

"Heute früh stürzte sich der junge Firmenleiter Seto Kaiba von einer alten Brücke und wurde von einem 10tonner erfasst. Augenzeugen berichteten, dass sie keine weitere Person am Ort des Geschehen gesehen haben. Somit geht man davon aus, dass es sich um einen Selbstmord handelt. Laut dem Fahrer des LKWs waren die letzten Worte von Seto Kaiba "Joey..." Neben seiner Firma, lies er auch seinen kleinen Bruder Mokuba Kaiba zurück. Nun stellt sich uns allen die Frage: Was hat Seto Kaiba so weit getreibt, dass er keinen weiteren Ausweg sah, als den Selbstmord? Liegt es an diesem Joey oder gab es Probleme in der Firma? Jedoch werden wir wohl keine Antworten darauf bekommen."

War das nur wieder ein Spiel von dir? Es ist die Schlagzeile überhaupt! War es das, was du wolltest? Aufmerksamkeit? Ruhm? Nun...das hast du mit deiner Aktion bekommen.  
Aber...warum waren deine letzten Worte mein Name? Liebtest du mich doch? Aber warum hast du mich dann erst betrogen? Warum hast du mich solange belogen? WARUM HAST DU NUR MIT MIR GESPIELT? Warum...?

**Dort wo der Horizont  
Sich mit dem Meer verbindet  
Dort wollt ich auf dich warten  
Auf das du mich dort findest**

**Dort wo der Horizont  
Sich mit dem Meer verbindet  
Dort wollt ich auf dich warten  
Auf das du mich dort findest**

In meiner Nähe liegt noch immer die Rasierklinge, die ich mir vor einiger Zeit geholt hatte. Ich sehe keinen Sinn mehr in meinem Leben...DU warst mein Leben...ich habe dir vertraut...ich habe dich geliebt...ich gab dir mein Herz! Doch du nahmst es nur und hast drauf rumgetreten... Warum ich noch Lebe? Ich hatte Angst... Doch sie verflog, als ich die schlimme Nachricht hörte... Ich...ich...ich lieb dich noch immer und ich möchte dich nicht mehr alleine lassen... Ich verzeihe dir... Hörst du? Ich verzeihe dir! Ich gebe dir eine zweite Chance! Will ich doch nur mit dir zusammen sein.  
Ein starker Schmerz durchzuckt mich und der rote Lebenssaft läuft aus meinen Adern...aber mir ist es egal, ist dies doch mein Wille... Seto...

-----

Am nächsten Tag konnte man aus den Nachrichten entnehmen, dass sich ein weiterer junger Mann umgebracht hatte, mit dem Namen Joey Wheeler... Viele glauben, dass es sich bei diesem Joey um Setos geliebten handelt und um den Menschen, dessen letzten Worte galten. Sie alle hoffen, dass die beiden im Tod wieder vereint sind...

* * *

_**1**_ Sry...bekam einfach keinen richtigen Abschiedsbrief hin und Gedichte schreib ich nun mal dauernd... °°°  
_**2 **_Naja...eigentlich das Gedicht -.-°°  
_**3 **_Danke Joey-chan, dassu mir bei dem Satz geholfen hast

Tja...das war es auch schon von mir " Hoffe euch hat meine Story gefallen...


End file.
